I Smell Sex And Candy
by LilHam
Summary: A Zero boys lemon. WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI! IT IS A LEMON! ITS A ONE SHOT.


**_I Smell Smex And Candy:_**

Youji stood in front of the kitchen sink, carefully cutting open a brown bag; it was full of candy; that belonged to Natsuo. It would have been fine and didn't need expert attention if it would have been his own, but he didn't want his love finding out about this. He was going to make sure he cut it perfectly and then tapped it back up after he had eaten a few pieces. They were small and soft chocolates, but the colors were gorgeous, there was one for at least every color of the rainbow. He was officially addicted to them, they were his drug and he would do anything. Absolutely anything. He heard a creak of a door and his ears twitched a bit, he looked behind him to see no one other then his love; in short shorts. Ah, did he look hot in them…but that was beyond the point right now, he needed to come up with an excuse for stealing the candy. "Youji-chan what are you doing?" He asked sleepily, wiping the sleep from his eyes with a yawn.

"Nothing, Nat-chan." He replied with a lie, he didn't turn any further to look at him or the secret candy would have exposed.

"Well, I woke up and you weren't there, so you must be doing something." Natsuo said suspiciously to his lover's lying. What ever he was doing he wanted to know, and get some action in on it.

"Really, Nat-chan. I would never do anything without you." Youji lied, his ears twitching for the rising angry from his lover.

"Hmm..." Natsuo thought for a moment, and then got a dirty idea, he always was a pervert. "Well, if you're not telling me, and I find out about what you're doing, it'll cost you your ears." He smirked flicking his long purple hair back.

"Like I told you I'm not doing anything." Youji smirked also; he wanted to lose their ears but was worried about Natsuo since he had always been the one more sensitive. He didn't want to feel like he was raping him or anything. Natsuo walked over to his lover but noticed that his bandaged hands were behind his back. He blinked.

"Youji-chan, what are you doing?" Natsuo's voice got serious; he hoped he wasn't hurting himself again. Natsuo had quit but he didn't know if he got Youji to also. Natsuo's hands wandered behind Youji's back, and to his surprise he pulled out the newly bought bag of candy. "So, this is what you were hiding?" Natsuo laughed holding the bag up.

"Hai, I wanted candy but you were sleeping, and I knew you didn't want to share by the tone of your voice when I asked you earlier." Youji confessed with a small sigh. Natsuo's eyes narrowed, he guessed that Youji couldn't tell the difference between sarcasm and when he was being serious. Natsuo kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "But you know, our little deal…well you have to pay the price now." Natsuo smirked wrapping his arms around Youji.

"Hai, hai." Youji sighed, to think that Natsuo would get to be the seme when losing there ears made him disappointed; but he guessed that sex was sex. Natsuo softly grasped Youji's hand, leading him back toward the bedroom. They tipped-toed quietly, since Soubi and Ritsuka were both sleeping, and who knew where Kio went. There was no way any of them were going to ruin it this time. They had been so close so many times, but always got interrupted. Youji shut the door behind him, locking it to make sure no one would come in.

"Youji-chan, we must be quiet though…I don't want them to hear, alright?" Natsuo whispered pulling Youji down so he was beside him.

"Hai." Youji nodded kissing Natsuo gently. They started off with small peck kisses on the lip, but soon there lips were almost glued together, pressing hot kisses on each other's lips. Natsuo had pushed Youji down and crawled on top of him, still keeping their lips together. Natsuo gently bit down on Youji's lips for an entrance, with was allowed in a second's notice. They broke away for a moment, Youji blinked when Natsuo had moved off of him and walked away. He came back holding the brown bag filled with candy.

"Youji-chan you said you wanted candy." Natsuo smirked getting back on top of him holding a few pieces of candy in his hand. They soon were melting in Natsuo's hands, so he decided to move on from Youji's lips, he wiped some of the warm, melted chocolate, on Youji's neck. He began licking it off, with small flicks of his tongue but soon was sucking on his neck trying to get more of the taste, and to get a rise out of Youji. He licked some extra that had been on the bottom part of his chin. Youji moaned but quickly covered his mouth, not wanting the others to hear. He then moved onto Youji's already bare chest, licking his already hard nipples, and putting daps of chocolate here and there. Youji ran his hands through Natsuo hair, moaning as he began licking his chest. He kissed Youji, letting him taste the chocolate on his tongue, before moving down and removing his shorts that he was wearing. Natsuo smirked a bit, knowing that he was defiantly turning Youji on. He put a dap of chocolate in Youji's bellybutton, quickly licking it out, it sent shivers up Youji's spine and he moaned louder. He wasn't going to cover his mouth any longer, it was a waste, plus he wanted to let Natsuo hear that he was doing a good job, since he had always been the less-sexual active of the two.

Natsuo roughly grinded his hips upon Youji's, moaning. He wanted to feel pleasure also, but was already since he could hear Youji's moans and pants. Natsuo slowly took off his own shorts, so they were both completely naked. They both moaned, as they were pressed together. "Natsuo-chan…" Youji mouthed out, not really being able to say anything in between his moans. That was Natsuo's cue to go on. Natsuo smeared the remaining chocolate on Youji's upper thighs and around his man-hood area. Youji moaned, getting his much needed attention. Natsuo began licking in between his thighs, and on the tip of his man-hood. Youji moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. Natsuo began licking and sucking harder on him as Youji got louder with his moans, Natsuo moaned around him before stopping. He reached up, kissing Youji gently on the lips.

"I love you, Youji-chan." He whispered upon his lips.

"I love you too, Natsuo-chan." Youji whispered back. They intertwined their fingers, and Natsuo gently slide inside of him. Making Youji cry out, Natsuo moaned, though he didn't want to hurt Youji either, but then again, they can't feel pain; just pleasure. Natsuo let him adjust before moving in and out, starting off slowly and getting faster. Just before they came, Youji screamed loudly. Natsuo held out only a few moments after him, before he came, he pulled out and his head fell on Youji's chest. They were both exhausted, and both fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, they both put clothes on and noticed their ears were gone. Youji smirked at Natsuo, who smirked back. "Good morning, beautiful." Youji said looking back at Natsuo, who was just waking up.

"Good morning." He said with a yawn, and stood up putting his clothes on also. They both walked out toward the kitchen, hand in hand. They say Soubi, knowing that their secret plan was going perfect.

"Good morning, Soubi, what's for breakfast?" Youji asked casually. Soubi had his eyes glued to a paper, taking a sip of coffee.

"There's toast already made." Soubi said looking up and pointed to the side of the toaster. His finger went down; when he saw both boys were earless. "Ah…" He dared not ask about what happened, knowing that they would both just tell him straight up. They both grinned devilishly and laughed a bit, at Soubi's surprised face.

"What's the matter?" Natsuo asked playing dumb.

"Nothing, at all…" Soubi said quietly before going back to read his paper.

"Oh, Soubi, by the way. Thanks for the candy." Youji laughed.


End file.
